


Bittersweet

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Healthy Relationships, Horror, Hurt and comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Paranormal, Sadism, Supernatural - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy Romance, Unreliable Narrator, but also there’s a healthy relationship to counteract the bad, dark themes, love potion, opposite themes, the summary sucks but i promise its good, this is basically a love poison rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Of course Black Hat couldn’t handle the effects of a love potion. He wasn’t made to experience love. Forcing it on him would only make it worse.But Black Hat’s accidental fall for the Doctor was not going to be a quick fix. Oh no, not when he wanted him so badly. And Black Hat always got what he wanted...Even if it meant giving the doctor a love potion in return.





	1. A Taste Of Love

It was something out of fantasy. A love potion. It made no sense scientifically, though in the back of Flug’s head he knew that he could do it, love was a chemical reaction in the brain, an ever lasting effect if one was lucky enough, and if one were to look at it from a biological standpoint, love was for finding a suitable mate to raise children with, or in the platonic sense, the need to care and raise said children.

Flug watched his concoction slowly brew as he stirred it. It was a solid he owed to Demencia. She bought him extra time, a day, for his deadline. She had sprayed her perfume on Black Hat, and he had locked himself in his room for a day before finally emerging. 

So here he was, refilling his end of the favor and making the lizard girl a love potion she could slip him. And then they’d fall in love, get married, have those kids Demenica always drew, grow old together, (or Demencia would), and live happily ever after. 

Flug would finally be left alone. So really, he saw this as an absolute win. 

However, it was hard to make perfection when Demenica loomed around him like a virus with no cure. “Do you have to hover?” Flug asked, taking his mixing stick out and testing the pH. 

“Yes I do! Is it ready?! Is it ready?!” She smiled gleefully. 

“Not yet, stop asking, it won’t make it go faster,” Flug said. Demencia frowned. “It’s taking too long!”

“Quality over speed Demenica,” Flug said. He carefully poured the mixture into a vial. “Have fun, don’t get caught.” Flug gave her the vial. Demencia squealed loudly and hugged Flug tightly, and then took off like a bat out of Hell. 

Flug sighed and slumped into his chair, wiping his neck with his lab-coat. He’d probably walk in later to the two of them making out at Black Hat’s desk. He sighed. Of course he would. Such his luck.

He got maybe, two hours of work done, before Demenica came stomping into his lab, angered. “Flug!” She snarled, and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He squealed loudly.

“It didn’t work! Why didn’t it work?! Your stupid love potion didn’t work!” 

“Did you give it to him?!” Flug asked. “Get off me!”

“I slipped it into his poison! And he didn’t even bat an eye at me!” Demencia tightened her grip, Flug wheezing at his wrists were crushed.

“Well no wonder! The poison overpowered the potion!” Flug snapped. “Get off!”

“What?! How am I supposed to give it to him?!” Demenica said, hopping off and pouting. Flug grabbed his wrist and rubbed, sighing. “Do I have to do everything for you?!”

“Yes! Now make him love me!” Demencia demanded, stomping her foot like a child. Flug got up and brushed himself off, straightening his jacket. “Well, we have to make more first,” he said in his scientific tone. Demencia hated it. It was the tone he used when he got all cocky. As Flug remade the potion, he began to recite his stupid plan.

“First, we have to give it to him directly, not mixed with anything. The key Demencia, is to switch it in plain sight, he won’t suspect a thing,” Flug said, tapping his mixing stick on the beaker as he brought the potion to a boil. Demencia stuck her tongue out at him. Flug poured it out once more, slipping the vial into his pocket and grabbing a blueprint. 

“Now, follow me and be prepared to jump into his line of sight, I would prefer if he didn’t fall in love with me,” Flug said as they walked to Black Hat’s office. “Now, you stay out here and wait for my signal to come in.”

“What signal?” Demencia twisted her face into confusion.

“Uh, hmm, oh, I know! I’ll cough, and then you come in and jump into his line of sight. Got it?” Flug asked.

“Got it,” Demenica smiled. “I can’t wait!”

Flug took a breath in, trying to compose himself before going up to his boss. He opened the door and went in. “Uh, good evening sir...” he said softly, heading to Black Hat’s desk. He was sitting in his chair, facing away from Flug, reading the newspaper, sipping Demencia’s failed attempt at giving him the potion.

“What is it doctor,” Black Hat asked, though it didn’t sound like a question. 

“I, just wanted to show you, progress on my latest machine!” Flug said, slowly handing the blueprints to him. Black Hat spun around in his chair, tossing his newspaper onto his desk. A tendril snatched the blueprints from Flug and unraveled them. As Black Hat looked over the doctor’s work, he held out his martini glass. “Bring me another one doctor.” 

Oh, that made his plan much simpler. Flug took the glass. “Right away sir.” He went to Black Hat’s poison bar and grabbed a bottle, though he set it to the side. He instead took the vial out and uncorked it, filling his martini glass to the brim, the drink glowing a bright pink. He skewered an eyeball onto a toothpick and set it into the drink. Steam arose from the bubbly concoction, forming a small heart. But the more Flug looked at it, the more it looked like a skull than a heart. 

“What’s taking so long doctor?” Black Hat asked.

“Coming right up sir!” Flug said. He brought the drink back over to his boss, who began to sip it. “What on Earth...I don’t recognize this mix, what is this?” Black Hat asked, eating the eyeball off the toothpick.

“Oh, you know, I just threw something together!” He said, starting to sweat. He began to cough loudly as Black Hat finished the love potion. Flug coughed louder, his sweat starting to soak through his shirt and lab-coat.

Demencia burst into the room. “LOVE ME BLACK HAT!” 

Black Hat made a bewildered face. He tossed the blueprints and martini glass down and stood, eyebrow furrowed. “What in Hell...what is going on?!”

Demencia scrunched her nose up, tilting her head. “Huh...? What do you mean? Aren’t you feeling in love?”

“What...? I’m feeling enraged, and I’m giving you both three seconds to OUT of my office before I peel your skin off and turn it into a rug!”

Flug squealed, grabbed his blueprints and bolted, while Demencia angrily stormed off. Black Hat sat down in his chair and put a hand to his forehead.

“Those two will be the death of me...” he summoned his broken martini glass, it reforming in his hand. “Now, what drink did that doctor serve me? It tasted wonderful.”

~~~

“How could it NOT work?! You said it would work!” Demencia growled. If not for 5.0.5 holding her back, she would have filleted Flug where he stood. Flug was pacing around like an idiot, confused. 

“Well it should have! Maybe because he can’t feel love it doesn’t effect him!” Flug said. “But it wasn’t my fault! My mixes always work!”

“Oh sure!” Demenica snarled. “As if!”

“You’re just upset he’ll never love you!”

Demencia gasped. Flug’s hands flew over his mouth. Demenica yanked a bottle out of her hair and broke it. “Take it back!”

“N-no! He physically isn’t capable to-“

Demencia broke out of 5.0.5’s grasp and tackled Flug. “Demencia stop it! Get off!”

“Take it back!”

5.0.5 tried to intervene, but was kicked square in the face by Demenica. He ran off to cry into his stuffed toys, his muzzle hurt from the blow. Right when Flug thought he was dead, the lizard girl was pried off of him. Black Hat loomed over the both of them. “What’s the meaning of this?! You’re not supposed to kill each-other unless it’s for my entertainment!” 

“He said you’d never love me!”

“She’s mad since she knows it’s true!”

Black Hat snarled, prying his lower eyelids down past his chin. “Enough! Enough!” He snapped. “Demencia, go clean out the gutters. I’ve left you a fish in there.”

Demenica gasped and smiled, taking off like a bullet from a gun. Flug stood, though on shaky legs. He heard a small belch, and looked up at Black Hat. Black Hat was staring down at him.

“Uh...thank you jefe...”

Black Hat didn’t speak. It almost seemed like he was frozen, locked in time. Flug became uncomfortable. “Uh, I’m going to just, get back to work,”

“Yes, that would be for the best,” Black Hat said. He suddenly placed a hand over his mouth and made a strange high pitched sound.

“Jefe?”

He made this sound once more, patting his chest. “That drink, what did you put in that drink doctor? I can still taste it.”

“Uh, you know, the usual.” 

Black Hat shook his head, his eye shut as he...was he hiccuping? That’s the closest thing Flug could connect the sound to. He sounded drunk. “Sir are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine you-“

In the second Black Hat caught glance of the doctor, he hiccuped once more. Flug could see his pupil dilate, a small pink heart-shaped bubble escaping his jaws. 

Oh no. That love potion did work, it was just delayed in response. Great. Absolutely great. Flug slowly took a few steps back. “Uh...boss...”

“W-what...what did you put in that drink...?” Black Hat asked. His voice actually faltered, and he seemed locked. His joints stiffened as an almost neon pink flushed over his face. He began to drool, and to Flug he looked drunk. Flug kept stepping back. “Black Hat...”

Black Hat’s neck was bubbling like a thick sauce. He smiled a bit and loosened his tie. “Gracious...! It’s a bit hot in here...!”

“Jefe...” Flug backed against a wall. 

“Dear me...look at me...I’m so flushed...I’m a mess...” he said. He was smiling still, looking over himself and frowning a bit. Though...he seemed startled. “What...what is this?! What is this?! What have you done to me?! What are all these emotions?!” Black Hat looked up once again. But when he saw Flug, he melted into all smiles once again. “Oh doctor...my dear doctor...come here~! Come let me look at you~!”

“Boss...” Flug said again. “You’re not well jefe. You’re...a bit sick! Why don’t you let me lay you down on the table and-“

“Come to me doctor~! Come here and let me embrace you~!” Black Hat said. He stumbled towards Flug, his tendrils lazily wiggling out from his back and going to Flug. Flug ducked away and quickly went to the center of the room. “Now try and keep a level head Black Hat...”

“Oh my doctor...no need to play hard to get!” Black Hat purred. The pink flush on his face got brighter. “Come hereeeee! Come playyyy with meee~!” He slurred his words. 

“Uh...uh...I’ll play with you in a moment! First-first I have to...I have to do a check-up!”

“A....a check-up? But I feel fine! I’ve never felt better my doctor!” Black Hat said. He took his coat off and tossed it. He walked towards Flug once more. “And I’m here, I’m ready to LOVE you...let me ravish you my dear~!”

Flug practically tripped over one of his rolling tables. He used it as a barrier to Black Hat. “Jefe please you aren’t yourself. Let me make it better!” He tried to think of what to say to convince the love sick Eldritch. “Please...if I do a check-up I’ll...I’ll...I’ll make you more of that drink you like! Remember ?! The pink one?!”

Black Hat paused. Oh yes, he remembered. It was so...delicious. Probably one of the best things he had ever tasted. He could almost taste it in the drink Demencia had made him but when FLUG made it...oh it tasted so sweet...like the worst of nightmares mixed with a bit of sugar to keep it lively. Then came the ending, so bittersweet. It ended so sourly, almost disgustingly so and yet it was so perfect to such a sweet drink. 

And yes...Black Hat wanted more. It was all he wanted to consume now. More of that drink, more and more of it...it tasted so good. 

“Very well...yes...you may look over me my doctor, anything for you my doctor,” Black Hat said. Flug slowly went to his examining table. “Uh...h-h-h-hop up...” He patted the metal surface. Black Hat almost danced over, joyously hopping onto the table. “What would you ask of me my little doctor~?” He said, reaching his hands out to him. Flug pulled away. “Uh...j-just sit there....please....”

“Very well, oh it’s so hot my doctor...” he loosened his tie even more. “Please, forgive my lewd behavior but I simply must...cool off,” he took his tie off, allowing it to hang around his neck. He played with the top three buttons of his shirt. He purred. “Surely you don’t mind~”

“Sir...I...” Flug sighed and uncomfortably bounced in place. “Okay...okay...” he took a clipboard from his desk to take notes and began his examination. “Do you...what are you experiencing right now?”

Black Hat rolled his head. “I feel....wonderful...so wonderful....I feel...light and happy...bubbly. And....and....hot...and...” He looked at Flug and smiled once more. “And I need you...I need you, oh come here my doctor!” He lunged forward, but Flug took a step back from the Eldritch in his lazy swoop at him. “Black Hat please keep still...”

“I want you my doctor, why do you keep yourself from me? Do you want to torture me? Is that how you get off?” Black Hat whined. 

“No no no no señor! I just...please let me examine you...” Flug begged. 

“But I want you, I need you! I absolutely adore you!”

“Shh...shh...just...just...please keep still...” Flug said softly. He was running out of options. “Can you describe anything else...?”

Black Hat leaned back, his shirt sliding down his shoulders. Flug could see the strange bubbling on his neck once more. Stray mouths and eyes had formed over the Eldritch’s body. Perhaps the rush of chemicals was making it hard for Black Hat to understand what was happening or what was going on. “Sir...”

“Oh doctor...these feelings...I hate them...I hate them so much...how could you make me feel this way...? How could you...I can’t....I HATE IT!” Black Hat snarled. “STOP THIS MADNESS!”

“Black Hat you need to calm down!” Flug cowered away as Black Hat roared. “Please I can fix you just please calm down!”

“No, no...no...I’m so sorry...come here,” Black Hat said, making a pained face. He held his face and twisted his eyes, his teeth foaming and bubbling. “Just...come here...”

“No...hey, hey! Hey...uh...why don’t I....make you some drink? Would that be better Black Hat? More drink?” 

“...yes...” Black Hat whispered. “Yes....”

“Okay...okay...don’t worry,” Flug said. Black Hat tossed his head back again, relaxing himself. “Oh doctor...what is happening to me...? What is your diagnosis of me...?”

“I think...you might be a little sick...and I can work up a cure,” Flug said. “But...you need to keep a level head...”

“Oh doctor...how can I when you’re right here...? You’re all I can think about doctor... you’re all I can smell...you surround me...” Black Hat said, looking back up at him. “And I WANT you...”

Flug quietly began to mix random toxins together, and went to Black Hat, giving him the drink. Black Hat sipped it and snarled, throwing the beaker. “No not this! I want the other one, I want the pink drink...” he begged. “Please...please doctor...if I can’t have you then at least give me the drink...”

“No sir...it will make you even more sickly...” 

“Oh please doctor....please...” Black Hat begged. He lunged off the table again and grabbed the doctor’s ankles. “Pleaseeeee doctor....pleaseee....I need it...I need it almost as much as I need you...”

Flug sighed and began to mix the drink together. Black Hat rose up and watched over his shoulder. Flug could feel him over his shoulder. “Look at you, work your magic in science, oh doctor, I could watch you forever...”

Flug tensed up slightly, finishing the small brew. He poured out the drink. Black Hat purred in Flug’s ear, taking the small beaker slowly. “So this is the little drink you made me~” Black Hat purred. His claws gently grazed Flug’s neck. “Oh doctor...is this your little game? Is this is a love potion?”

“W-what?! N-no no no! No! It isn’t I swear!” Flug turned around quickly. 

“Doctor...you gave me a love potion didn’t you...?” Black Hat asked, sipping the drink and staring at Flug. 

“Black Hat...” Flug swallowed harshly. He looked like a deer in headlights. 

“And now I can’t stop myself from needing you...all these emotions...they’re destroying me...I wasn’t made to feel them...” Black Hat dropped the beaker. “And yet...and yet here I am, feeling them for you...” he pressed his palms to Flug’s face. “And I know you want this to...perhaps this is a good thing for us doctor...”

“No! Stop! Stop it!” Flug ducked out from him. “I don’t want this! We just need to fix you!” Flug turned to him. “I’m sorry I did this to you but...but I can fix it now...I’m going to...fix you.” He rubbed his face. “But you just...you have to...let me and not get in the way.”

Black Hat was frozen. “So...you don’t love me...?”

“No...no I don’t jefecito...I’m sorry...” Flug whispered. “Please don’t-“

“Darling I’d never do anything to you, not in this state,” Black Hat went to Flug and cupped his face. “So you go, my little doctor, you go and make me a cure, and I’ll be so good and stay away, let this potion devour me, and then you’ll fix me and...everything will go back to normal.” 

“Yes...yes...” Flug said. “It’ll be done tonight.”

“Yes, very good dear,” Black Hat purred. “Get to work dear.”

“Yes Black Hat...”

Black Hat redid his shirt and tie, despite being burning hot. He put his coat back on, and went on his way, to his office. 

But these halls, these weren’t his halls. The halls that were once decorated with his own portraits were replaced...these weren’t his paintings. When did he get so many paintings of Flug? Why was the doctor STARING at him?! Mocking him?!

Was it because he couldn’t have him?! Flug seemed to laugh at his condition, his undying love for him to never be requited. “Doctor please! Spare me of this torment PLEASE!” Black Hat clawed at his face at the world seemed to shake. He could hear the doctor’s wicked laughter echoing the halls as his senses were once again consumed with that horrible scent of the doctor’s. 

Black Hat exploded into a cloud of smoke, reappearing in his office. He locked the doors behind him. Was this really the work of a love potion? Or was this the workings of his own mind...?

He couldn’t pick his own emotions apart from the others. They all felt so real, they all killed him equally. He slowly went to his desk. 

Flug didn’t love him.

The stiffness, the ache inside of him. There was a tightness in his throat. He wanted Flug so dearly. He wanted him so badly and he hated all of this. These emotions...he couldn’t have them.  
But he did. And now, he couldn’t have the doctor.

He sat in his chair and faced the window, staring outside. The one thing he wanted so dearly, the only thing he wanted now....he couldn’t have it. He had the entire universe at his finger tips and now the one thing he wanted, the one thing he loved so dearly, and now he couldn’t have it...

The mere thought...he couldn’t comprehend it. His sweaty palms tightened on the arm rests. 

“My sweet doctor....” he leaned his head back. “Flug...”

He had to do something. To Hell if it was the love potion, he couldn’t take this feeling of rejection. But how to do it? How could he...

He paused, staring at his own reflection, seeing the small pink flush over his face. His mind began to spindle ideas like a spider on a web. Oh it would be so simple, and he knew the recipe the doctor used...a simple slip of it into the doctor’s cup of coffee and Flug would be head over heels for him. 

And they could suffer this love potion Hell together. They’d be miserable of course, forced together like two puzzle pieces that didn’t fit, but they’d be happy. Happy and together and so consumed by one another...

Black Hat stood. He could hear the Lizard scurrying around in the vents. He went to his book shelf and pulled down an alchemy book. But this love potion would be his, not some scientific concoction. Flug’s would be the base line, but Black Hat could add his own twists to it.

“Soon my little doctor...soon things will be normal...” he promised. He took his coat off and tossed it, rolling up his sleeves and getting to work. 

~~~  
Demenica watched Flug work. “So, this is gonna fix him...right Flug?”

“Yes...it will...and you can go back to swooning over him and he can leave me alone,” Flug said. He looked uneasy. 

“Flug...? Are you okay? I already said I don’t blame you...” Demenica said. When Flug had told her what had happened, she couldn’t blame him. He looked so scared when he told her what had happened, and almost a little sick. 

“I’m fine...I’m...I just need to fix this...”

“I know...it’s gonna be okay, don’t worry,” Demenica promised. “We’ll fix him, and I can do the all the romancing of him for the both of us.”

Flug smiled a little. 

“Hey, why don’t I get you a coffee? Just for you!” Demenica said. 

“Y-yes...yes...uh...thank you...” Flug said. Demenica nodded and scurried off, leaving Flug to his cure.

~~~

Demenica went into the kitchen and to the coffee pot, sniffing the old coffee within. She made a sour face. Unsure of how to brew new coffee, she took coffee beans out of the small tin and dumped it in to a cup of water.

When she turned to grab Flug’s cup, she screamed slightly when she saw Black Hat standing in the doorway. “Oh! Hola bonbon! How are you feeling?” 

“What are you doing with Flug’s cup?” He asked, almost darkly. A shadow from the rim of his hat blocked out his eye. 

“Uh... making him some coffee,” Demenica said, holding his cup tightly. “Why?”

“I’ll take it from here, you leave.” Black Hat said. 

“W-“

“I said LEAVE,” Black Hat snapped. “I’m going to make him coffee.”

Demencia jumped a bit and reluctantly slithered away. She went into the vents, but stopped, turning and watching Black Hat. 

He brewed the coffee normally, and added the usual cream and sugar. He then took something from his pocket and added it in. Something from a bottle. 

What was he doing? Black Hat picked the cup up and began walking. Demencia scurried after him, trying to keep track of him in the sea of vents. He got to Flug’s lab.

Oh there was the doctor, working so hard. Black Hat couldn’t help but purr. “Oh doctor~”

Flug turned sharply, jumping. “B-Black Hat!”

“I’m sorry for scaring you dear,” Black Hat purred. “I didn’t mean to.” He walked closer to him slowly, holding the cup out. “I brought you a little something doctor.”

“W...Demencia was getting me something-“

“Demencia had other jobs to do so...I took over,” Black Hat purred. “Besides, I know how you like it. And I couldn’t help myself, any excuse to see you.”

“Sir the love-“

“I KNOW ITS THE LOVE POTION YOU IDIOT!” Black Hat snarled. Flug shrank back once more, his breathing tense. Black Hat tensed, realizing what he had done. He quickly sat the cup down beside him. “But...you know I’d never mean to hurt you, or yell at you, I care about you dearest,” Black Hat cooed. He gently ran a claw across Flug’s bag. “Now, drink your drink, I made it with love,”

Demencia froze. Made with love...

Her head darted back and forth between the saying and the liquid Black Hat had poured in. Made with love....made with love...

Flug sipped from the straw of his coffee. It tasted delicious, probably the best cup of coffee he had ever had. Sweet and creamy, but ending strangely a bit sour.

“W-what did you put in this...?” He hiccuped. Black Hat purred, watching Flug try to stand as he set down the cup. He faltered a little bit, swallowing harshly. “What did you put in this...” he fell on his knees. The world around him seemed to spin. He was becoming increasingly warmer, his face flushed. He couldn’t make sense of where he was...

“Shh...shh...” Black Hat gathered him in his arms and gently purred. Flug hiccuped once more, his once white eyes turning a deep pink. Black Hat rocked him gently, purring in comfort. “Drink your coffee doctor, you need the full dosage...”  
A tendril wrapped around the coffee and went to the doctor’s lips. He drank the rest, and as he did, it felt like he was falling backwards into empty space. He looked up at Black Hat...and smiled. Black Hat smiled back, purring. 

“You...you gave me...the love potion....”

“Shh...” Black Hat kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. It’s okay mi amor...I’m here...”

Demenica was frozen in time. Flug...oh Flug...poor poor Flug...


	2. The Blizzard

The feeling of euphoria overtook Flug’s better judgement. Staring up at Black Hat who cradled him like a child. Flug blinked, trying to make sense of what was happening, but everything around Black Hat was....fuzzy...and it took a couple of blinks for things to come back into focus. 

“Y-you gave me a love potion...” he repeated, though he couldn’t help but laugh. He was so, so happy. So overcome with joy that it made him flex his fingers in excitement. He should be angry, upset at Black Hat, but he just couldn’t bring himself to it. Looking at him, it made him feel like he was flying somewhere far away. 

Black Hat tenderly caressed his face, laughing along with him. “Yes my dear, yes I did...and now that we both are in love, there is no need for a cure,” Black Hat stood up, still cradling the doctor in his arms. “And no force in the universe shall tear us from each other.”

Flug kept laughing, giggling, feeling what seemed to be every drop of blood in his body rush to his face. He kept looking around, trying to understand what was happening. He was moving, but his legs didn’t walk. 

Black Hat sat in the parlor, holding Flug close to his chest. 

Flug clung to him, shutting his eyes slightly. The fuzzy surroundings made him dizzy. He heard Black Hat purr deeply, his clawed hands rubbing his shoulder and his purrs dark like chocolate. “Do you love me Flug...?”

“You made me from the love potion...”

“But do you love me?” Black Hat asked again. Flug opened his eyes slightly, his somewhat tired pink eyes staring up at him. “Yes Jefe...yes...I love you...” 

Black Hat purred at this answer, the correct answer. Now he had what he wanted. Flug was here in his arms, and he could love him to his heart’s content. He gently kissed Flug’s forehead, purring and rubbing his arm.

Flug shut his eyes once again, listening to Black Hat purr. He loved him so deeply, he wanted nothing more than to just lie there forever with him.

But he knew it was the love potion. It was the sick, twisted rush of chemicals to his brain, tricking him into believing this was love. The very thing he feared, falling in love with this love sick Black Hat, had happened. His worst nightmare a reality.

“It’s starting to snow dear,” Black Hat whispered. “Are you cold?”

Flug didn’t answer. He wanted Black Hat to believe he had fallen asleep. Black Hat deeply growled, gently kissing him once more.

~~~

Demencia ran through the vent in a fit of anger, stomping harshly. How could Black Hat do that?! How could this happen to Flug?! She knew the dork, he couldn’t defend himself from a simple hug, how was he to defend himself against her love?!

She had to fix this, somehow, she had to. Would Flug work on a cure in his love state? Would she and 5.0.5 be left to their own skills to fix this mess? She hopped down out of the vent and into the lab. 5.0.5 was...well...he liked to hang out in Flug’s room. She would find him later. 

She went to whatever Flug had started, some gross green looking sludge. She curled her nose at the smell, slithering over to the doctor’s files and going through the neat cabinet. She pulled folders and blueprints out, but none for the mix of the love potion. She snorted. Where would Flug keep the mix? 

She bit her nail and shivered. She crawled up to a window and looked outside. It had started snowing. She shivered, retreating from the deathly cold lab and into the vents. She curled up into her hair, warming herself there.

~~~

Black Hat seemed to enjoy giving Flug shots of the love potion. They’d both drink it, he’d give Flug a bottle of the mix and himself one. Back and forth they went, drinking some themselves or giving it to each other. But the more Flug drank, the more fuzzy his vision got. It seemed like the whole world was simply dissolving around him into nothing. 

Black Hat didn’t seem phased, keeping Flug up and purring at the doctor’s drunkenness, leaning back so he could lean on him. Flug was smile like an idiot up at him, his mind so unclear, so muddy, he couldn’t make sense of what was happening. He drank more of the bittersweet love potion, the one Black Hat had conjured up at his alchemy table. If anything, he swore he could never drink anything else again. It tasted so great, so sweet but sour.

Black Hat drank some himself, a blood pink iris forming within his eye. Flug giggled once again, whispering small but sweet “jefecito chulo~”-s to Black Hat. 

Black Hat slowly pushed his jacket off, as well as his vest, just for comfort. Flug drew closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. Black Hat purred, a deep rumbling within his chest as he rubbed the doctor’s back. The bottles had been discarded to the floor, empty and meaningless. 

Black Hat saw Flug’s glowing pink eyes staring up at him like two sparkling gemstones. He smiled a bit, showing a glimmer of his teeth. Flug squealed and nuzzled back into Black Hat’s chest. The color of his doctor’s eyes reminded him of the pink icing 5.0.5 liked to use on his disgusting cupcakes.

Flug was his now. His and his alone. He purred and kissed him once more. “Oh my darling~” they kissed once more, dissolved in their session. 

It might have been forced, Flug thought as he kissed and was kissed. It might have been forced but at least they were happy. Maybe Black Hat was right, maybe this was a good thing for them. After all, they were happy, weren’t they? Happy and in love, and Black Hat didn’t lie when he said Flug wanted. Flug DID want it, want him. 

So...this couldn’t be bad could it? They were both in love, they were both happy, they both wanted each other.

This was good. 

This was good.

~~~

The snow laid thick outside, the cold was bitter and created a horrible pinch in the ears and nose when one was outside for more than five minutes. The barren trees were heavy with snow on their limbs. 

But the snow was clean and white, freshly fallen. Flug sat at the window, Black Hat beside him and purring. There was a blanket over them, Flug holding a mug of coffee sweetened with love potion. Black Hat purred into his ear softly, holding him close and dear. “I enjoy the winter, things dead or dying, the world so cold and barren. Don’t you agree?”

Flug nodded. “Yeah...”

Black Hat purred once more. He gently nuzzled into Flug’s neck. 

The snow never looked so clean.

~~~

Demencia crossed her arms and sat on the counter top. She had gone over it plenty of times before, yet 5.0.5 still didn’t seem to understand it.

“Flug accidentally infected Black Hat with a love potion, Black Hat purposely infected Flug with a love potion, what do you not get?”

5.0.5 shrugged.

Demencia sighed. She hopped down off the counter. “Well, you better get it soon. We need to find a way to fix it. Got any bright ideas?” She looked up at him and put her hands on her hips. 5.0.5 shook his head. Demencia sighed. This whole thing was a mess, chaotic really. Ever for her. This couldn’t be Flug’s fault, it...

She bit her nail. It was her fault. She wanted the love potion, and she kept pushing Flug to help her get it to work. Now Flug was suffering from her actions. She whined a bit, growling in surprise when Fives hugged her. She squirmed free. “Yeah yeah....thanks...” She fixed her hair. “We gotta fix this mess Fives. Before it gets worse.”

5.0.5 frowned. How could it get worse?

Demencia went to Flug’s lab. “Maybe there’s a cure...?” But why would Flug think of a cure for something like this? If there was one, it probably wasn’t written down. Flug would probably have it in his mind. 

“We just have to talk to Flug. You can do that? Can’t you? You can get Flug away from Black Hat and he can come make the cure and everything can go back to the way it was,” Demenica said. “And I’ll keep Black Hat distracted while he does the whole thing.” She held out her hand. “Ready?”

5.0.5 put his paw in her hand. “B’row.”

~~~

Flug had been asleep, fast asleep against Black Hat. He purred. Flug trusted him so dearly, and he knew that in that moment, it may have come out of a bottle, but Black Hat truly loved him, it just took the potion to open him up to it. 

And it was good, their love was good and he needed it to live. Without Flug, life had no meaning, the world had no meaning. And surely Flug felt the same. Black Hat purred deeply, so overcome with emotion. He rubbed Flug’s arm tenderly, whispering sweet dreams into his ear, so he may sleep well outside his chamber.

~~~

In hindsight, 5.0.5 knew this was a stupid idea. Even he knew Black Hat was smarter than the average bear, and he was unsure of how exactly Demenica planned for this to work. He waited outside the parlor, staring down at his paws and counting the small pink pads on them as he waited for Demenica’s signal. He had exactly eight pads, four for each of his upper paws. Just to be certain, he counted again. 5.0.5 enjoyed counting, soon he’d count super fast, like his father.

He turned in and watched Demenica slither out of the vent. “Oh Black Hat!” She sang, leaping down off the wall. Black Hat hissed and lashed out like a snake striking. “Quiet! He’s asleep!”

“Sorry,” she stood up. “But I wanted to talk to you!” 

“For the las time, quiet!” 

5.0.5 turned away, going back to his paws, trying to focus on counting each. He could hear the back and forth between them get louder and louder. To the point where he heard the soft voice of his father. 

Then came a roar, and 5.0.5 tensed. He heard Demenica giggle and take off, followed by three carefully placed stomps to the ground.

Slowly 5.0.5 stood up, and lumbered in to the room. He went to the small couch, seeing his father partially asleep on the throw pillow. 5.0.5’s shadow awoke him. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at him. “5.0.5...?” He reached out and gently brushed his fur. 

5.0.5 noticed how pink his father’s eyes were, they reminded him of the Valentine’s Day cards he saw Demenica give Black Hat. He slowly leaned down and nuzzled him, trying to get him to stand, making soft coos of plea.

“W-what...? What is it? Are you hungry?” Flug stood up and stretched. “Okay...I’ll go make you something.” He slowly left, but 5.0.5 could hear Black Hat’s footsteps coming back. Quickly, but softly, 5.0.5 head-butted him out of the room, quickly pushing him.

“5.0.5 what are you doing?!” Flug dug his heels into the ground. 5.0.5 got down on all fours and tugged his father’s jeans with his teeth. He had more strength in his jaws than his paws. “What’s gotten into you?!”

“Flug darling, where are you?”

5.0.5, seeing he had no other option, scooped Flug up into a hug, covering his head so he couldn’t speak, and wobbled quickly down the hall and to the lab. 

Demencia was waiting for them inside. “Took ya long enough!” She said, her hands on her hips. 5.0.5 flattened his ears and gently dropped him. Flug shook his head. “5.0.5 what-...oh...Demencia?” He stood and straightened his shirt out. “What’s going on...?”

“We got ya some time to make the cure Flug-bug!” Demenica said, clasping her hands together and grinning. “So now things can go back to normal!”

“W-what...? Cure...oh...!” Flug scratched his head. “I...I don’t know I mean...Black Hat said he’s happy...and he doesn’t want me to...”

“Forget him Flug, you know that this isn’t good! You’ve got a smart brain, you gotta use it! He’s only saying that since he’s crazed by the love potion!” Demenica said. 

“B-but...but...” Flug tightened his hands together, toying with them pathetically. “But...we’re in love...”

“No you aren’t. You may think it’s love but it isn’t...” Demenica bit her tongue. “Love isn’t-“

“But he’s never returned your affection, how would you know? This is different.”

“Flug,” Demenica put her hands on his shoulders. “You’re under the effects of a potion HE drugged you with. You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious. He just...he had to put me under the love potion...so I could think clearly...” Flug pushed his fingers together. “We’re happy.”

“Fluggy...come on...you’re smarter than that...” Demenica smiled softly. “You know it’s not real...”

Flug looked down again. He didn’t respond. Perhaps she had finally gotten through to him. He slowly nodded, and went into his lab. 

~~~

“Flug darling, where are you?” Black Hat examined the couch, picking up the blanket on it. Flug was no where to be found. Worry grew in his chest as he searched for him. Where had he last put him? Here of course! Flug had been left here when he chased off Demenica.

So where had he gone?! Why would Flug leave?! 

Black Hat went into the hall. “Flug?” Increasing alarm grew in his chest. “Flug darling! Where are you? Come out!” 

Perhaps Flug was hungry...? Or perhaps he went to his bed? 

Black Hat checked the kitchen first. But Flug was not there. He checked Flug’s bedroom, but he was not there. Increasingly worried sick, he called out once again. “Flug?! Where are you?! Come out please!” 

He went to the lab next. But what would Flug want with the lab? Black Hat told him not to work for the rest of the day. Why would he go in there? Did he forget something? 

“Flug darling are you-“ he paused, hearing voices. His claws clicked on the wall, and slowly he leaned in to better listen to these voices. 

“A-are you sure he wants me to?”

“I’m positive.”

Alarmed by these words, Black Hat to, quickly went in to investigate. “Flug darling what on Earth are you-” he froze. Flug was hunched over some chemical brew with Demencia beside him. The awful bear was in the corner, coloring. He’d deal with him later. 

“What,” Black Hat broke from his frozen state. “-are you doing...?”

“Demencia said you...you want a cure...”

A cure, a cure...a cure that would fix Flug first and leave him abandoned again, tortured and tormented by unrequited love. No, no he’d much rather go through a life time of love potion than a second of unrequited love. 

“What are you DOING?!” He said again, moving quicker than a whiplash and grabbing Flug’s wrist, prying him away from it. “What are you doing?! Who told you that?!” Pure panic contaminated his voice, but he couldn’t help it. The mere thought horrified him. 

Flug squirmed like a worm, whining and whimpering. “I’m sorry! I-“

Demencia, who had been startled by Black Hat, returned to the duo. “Black Hat stop! You’re HURTING him!” She tried to pry him away from Flug, only to receive a tendril slashing through her gut and sending her flying back. 

‘You stay OUT of our relationship!” He snarled. He turned his attention back to Flug. He saw the doctor’s face contorted with pain, and quickly tossed his wrist down, instead gathering him in his arms and disappearing. 

Demencia was left on the ground, quivering. 5.0.5 was already beside her, cleaning and fixing her wounds, cooing softly. 

~~~

Had Flug been in the right state of mind, he would have been awed by Black Hat’s room. But his head was fuzzy, and he couldn’t make sense that was were he was. Black Hat had created a bed out of nothing, placing Flug there and gently laying beside him, taking his arm gently. ‘Did...did I hurt you...?”

“It’s fine...it’ll just be a little bruised...” Flug muttered. “It will go away.” 

Black Hat gently rolled the sleeve up and pushed Flug’s glove down, revealing the tender spot he had hurt. He lapped at it once. It was strangely...animalistic of him. “Sir...?”

“I don’t mean to hurt you,” Black Hat quickly said, his head jerking up to be face to face with Flug, so close Flug could see the small chipped tooth Black Hat had. “I’d never mean to hurt you, I just forget how weak you are.”

“I know...” Flug pulled back. 

“I love you more than anything else in the world, and-and I’d never hurt you on purpose. You’re all that I have, you’re all I want.” He pushed forward again. “If I could I’d shut down the whole company just so you wouldn’t have to work, so you’d be able to spend more time with me.”

Flug swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Black Hat had kept getting closer and Flug kept backing up to the point Black Hat had him pinned against the back of the bed. He lowered his head down gently, nuzzling into Flug’s neck. “I love you my darling, and...and I don’t want you taken from me.”

“I love you too...” Flug whispered softly, his hand gently running circles over Black Hat’s back. That made Black Hat puff and relax, gently laying down beside Flug, still cuddled into his neck. 

~~~

While Demencia slept, 5.05 took it upon himself to clean up around the house. He finished late, cooked himself dinner, and took the extra time to sit by the window and play by the fire. 

When he glanced outside to watch the sunset, he found that there was none. Instead, he watched cars zoom by on the street, tainting some of the clean snow, while the blizzard raged on outside. 

The storm wasn’t over yet, it was merely beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blizzard is only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,  
This is kind of the rewrite to Love Poison, since I went back and reread it...it lowkey not good. So, I’m gonna rewrite it!  
Hope y’all enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
